Colocation en bord de plage
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: Le petit groupe de voyageurs se retrouve sur une plage de sable fin, durant une belle journée ensoleillée.


**Colocation en bord de plage****  
**

Thème : l'été [Défi n°8 du forum Clamp-Fanfic]  
Règles et contraintes du défi : La fanfiction doit faire au moins 700 mots. Le cross-over (dans Clamp) toléré. Il doit y avoir une ambiance ensoleillée très présente dans la fanfiction : le soleil, la chaleur... Il faut placer les mots suivant : un sifflet, un téléphone portable (ou cellulaire), un DVD, les ondes, les piles, du papier, des mouchoirs, pourquoi. [les mots seront soulignés]  
Contrainte personnelle supplémentaire : Chaque gros paragraphe fera exactement 500 mots selon les statistiques de Microsoft Word.  
Le début : Le petit groupe de voyageurs se retrouve sur une plage de sable fin, durant une belle journée ensoleillée.  
Nombre de mots : 12 500.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kurogane darda son regard de feu autour de lui. Il n'y avait que sable fin et mer d'azur à perte de vue. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, faisait scintiller les ondes aquatiques, comme des milliers de diamants. Sur le sable, des centaines de personnes - surtout des femmes - se prélassaient, en maillot de bain, sur des grandes serviettes colorées, certaines abritées par des parasols non moins colorés. Le ninja soupira. Encore un monde pathétique. Pourquoi avait-il dû débarquer là ?! Ne pourraient-ils jamais arriver dans un monde normal ?  
Ses compagnons de voyage semblaient plus enthousiastes que lui, surtout l'un d'eux, tout souriant. Fye, malgré son lourd manteau polaire, semblait apprécier ce monde, alors que Shaolan ne savait plus où se mettre. Sakura regardait autour d'elle avec intérêt. Elle prit la main de Shaolan et l'entraina vers la mer. L'eau devait être bien fraiche, ce serait surement agréable d'y tremper les pieds ! Et puis à défaut de serviette de bain, il y avait toujours des mouchoirs pour s'essuyer les pieds après, donc les protestations hésitantes de Shaolan ne tenaient pas. Kurogane grommela. Aux dires de la boule de poils, il y avait une plume dans ce monde, donc ils allaient devoir y rester un moment. Et ça, il n'en était pas question ! Plus vite il partirait de ce monde débile, mieux le ninja se porterait. Et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas aux quatre autres. Il n'allait pas se laisser embêter par deux gamins, un blondinet excentrique et un truc pelucheux qui n'était même pas humain.  
- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher de la trouver, bougonna le ninja avant de partir tout seul.  
Peut-être espérait-il que son départ motiverait les trois autres à se décrocher de cette fichue étendue de sable. Mais dans ce cas, ce fut un espoir vain, car personne ne le suivit. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se séparer, mais il continua d'avancer en grommelant. Qui pouvait savoir ce que les deux gosses et l'abruti de mage allaient s'attirer comme problèmes ?! Mais les enfants étaient visiblement occupés dans leur petit monde, et Fye ne décrochait pas son regard de la mer.  
- On se retrouve ici dans une heure, ajouta-t-il.  
Il avait parlé assez fort pour que ses compagnons de voyage (ainsi que la moitié des gens qui se prélassaient en faisant bronzette) l'entendent. Quelques personnes se retournaient sur son passage. Faut dire, avec sa tenue noire, il devait attirer l'attention, dans un monde où il faisait au moins 40°C à l'ombre... et où il n'y avait pas d'ombre à part sous les parasols des quelques personnes prévoyantes qui ne voulaient pas attraper d'insolation. Des gamins se serrèrent dans les bras de leurs parents quand le ninja passa à côté d'eux ; quelques jeunes filles téméraires se décidèrent à le suivre un moment, malgré les regards noirs qu'il leur lançait, avant de décider de les ignorer, voyant que sa première méthode était totalement inutile.

Fye n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à son Kurogane lorsqu'il s'était éloigné. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était tellement magique - sans mauvais jeu de mot - qu'il n'avait pas pu en décrocher les yeux. Dans cette eau bleue scintillante et brillante, le maître nageur sauveteur avait plongé pour ramener sur la rive un gamin. Brun, cheveux courts, yeux rouges, des gouttes d'une eau claire et limpide glissant sur son torse nu et bronzé... ce Kurogane était vraiment... vraiment... un très bon sauveteur. Le gamin avait regagné la berge et les bras de ses parents ravis et le sauveteur avait repris son poste avec, sur ses talons, quelques jeunes filles et jeunes garçons. Pensif, le regard rivé sur le beau secouriste, le blond imaginait son Kurogane à la place de celui-ci. Ce serait vraiment très... intéressant. Peu probable aussi, alors à défaut du ninja, Fye regardera le maitre nageur. Le blond allait le rejoindre et se mêler au flot de groupies hystériques quand un appel attira son attention :  
- Yui !  
Un garçon blond, le sourire aux lèvres, se précipita vers lui. Il le regarda, incapable de dire un mot. Le blond court vêtu prit les mains du blond en grand manteau de fourrure et ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'habiller comme ça ? Tu dois crever de chaud ! Et pourquoi t'es pas au stand ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
- Fye... murmura Fye se retrouvant face à son portrait craché.  
- Bin oui, c'est moi, répondit l'interpelé en passant sa main devant les yeux de celui qu'il croyait être son frère. T'as l'air d'avoir vu un revenant...  
Un revenant, hein... Le magicien n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que le Fye de ce monde l'entrainait déjà vers un escalier qui menait aux rues de la ville. Car ce monde n'était pas constitué uniquement d'une plage ! Fye-magicien se laissa entrainer dans un appartement, sans vraiment prêter attention au flot continu des paroles de Fye-autochtone. Un garçon aux longs cheveux clairs, vêtu d'un kimono blanc, passa dans le couloir, l'air endormi.  
- Tiens, t'es déjà debout, Kakyo-kun ? lança le natif de ce monde  
Kakyo ne répondit rien, retournant se coucher dans sa chambre alors que Fye entrainait le magicien vers une autre chambre, toute petite - les colocations, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de place par personne ! - et lui fourrait dans les mains des vêtements plus adaptés à la saison qu'un grand manteau polaire.  
- D'ailleurs, où tu l'as eu, ce manteau ? Il est classe mais t'en auras pas vraiment l'utilité ici !  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée avant que le magicien ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit :  
- Dites, l'un de vous aurait vu mon téléphone portable ?  
Fye-magicien resta silencieux et Fye-autochtone lança :  
- Si ça se trouve, tu l'as oublié chez Kamui la nuit dernière...

Sakura avançait pieds nus dans l'eau, le regard pétillant, en tenant par la main Shaolan qui se sentait bien obligé de la suivre, restant toutefois sur la plage car il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver les pieds trempés. Elle était radieuse et avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup, surtout depuis qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre Shaolan de l'accompagner sans chercher à la faire changer d'avis. Comment aurait-il pu résister de toute façon, devant son regard et son sourire ? Il se contentait de la suivre, pour la protéger, pour l'accompagner, pour ne pas la laisser seule, profitant de chaque instant en sa présence.  
Il était ravi de pouvoir profiter de cet instant de tranquillité, seul avec la jeune fille. Il avait presque une heure devant lui, pour retourner au point de rendez-vous avec Kurogane, Fye et Mokona, et il avait l'intention de profiter d'être seul avec Sakura. Bien sûr, il joindrait l'utile à l'agréable, en questionnant les gens sur la présence d'événements étranges qui auraient pu se produire à cause de la plume de sa petite princesse ! Il ne laisserait pas son devoir de côté ! A côté de lui, insouciante, Sakura rayonnait. Elle avait un adorable sourire en clapotant dans la mer. Shaolan ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.  
La tranquillité fut de courte durée.  
- Sakura-chan !  
Une jeune fille en maillot de bain s'approcha d'eux en courant. Ses longs cheveux noirs voletaient librement dans son dos, au rythme de ses pas. Elle s'arrêta devant Shaolan et Sakura et fronça les sourcils, croisant le regard du jeune garçon, avant d'attraper vigoureusement la main libre de la jeune fille, sans laisser à Shaolan le temps de réagir.  
- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir à la plage aujourd'hui ! Ton frère a accepté finalement ? C'est super ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? Je serais venue te chercher en voiture !  
Elle ignorait totalement Shaolan qui prit la parole pour l'interrompre. Il n'aimait pas vraiment interrompre les gens, mais il le fallait bien.  
- Excusez-nous, mais nous ne nous connaissons pas...  
Il avait déjà vu une jeune fille lui ressemblant dans un autre monde, mais il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Tomoyo fronça les sourcils à nouveau, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage et Shaolan lui expliqua qu'ils étaient des voyageurs qui venaient d'arriver. Sceptique au début, la brunette accepta toutefois cette explication et décida de leur faire visiter les environs. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué de visiter une plage, mais Shaolan profita de cette opportunité pour faire ses recherches sur la présence d'une plume de Sakura.  
- Des évènements étranges ? Hum... non, je ne vois pas...  
Elle avait l'air sincère et au fond, Shaolan se demandait si c'était dommage ou non. La sincérité, c'était une très bonne chose, surtout quand on cherchait des informations, mais il aurait préféré qu'il y ait eu des évènements étranges car ça aurait encore plus facilité ses recherches ! Enfin, cela ne le découragea pas pour autant.

Une réplique de Sakura fit soudain son apparition. Avançant sur la plage, adressant un grand signe de la main à Tomoyo, elle était superbe dans son bikini rose, et Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en la voyant dans cette tenue. Tomoyo rit légèrement, murmurant principalement à l'intention de Shaolan :  
- Celle-ci est à moi.  
Sakura - la voyageuse - regarda la brune aux cheveux longs avec un regard d'incompréhension qui, dans un manga, aurait été représenté par une myriade de points d'interrogation reflétant les profondeurs de sa pensée. Tomoyo sourit et donna un porte-monnaie à Shaolan dont les joues étaient toujours rouges.  
- Vous aurez besoin de ça ici. Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous rencontrer.  
Et Tomoyo s'en alla. Sakura lui adressa de grands signes de la main et reprit sa route. Au bout de quelques pas, elle glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Shaolan qui la regarda en souriant gentiment. Elle aimait bien être avec lui !  
Ils continuèrent d'avancer un moment, entre les serviettes de plage et les châteaux de sable biscornus, quand Sakura s'exclama joyeusement, le regard brillant :  
- Shaolan-kun, regarde !!  
La jeune fille montra du doigt un stand avec une grande roue colorée, tenu par un jeune homme en habit tout aussi coloré, avec une casquette sur laquelle était planté un ressort qui faisait se balancer une grande forme pleine de couleur avec des inscriptions dessus. Il y avait décidemment plein de couleurs partout dans ce monde charmant, c'était super joli ! Le garçon était de dos, donc les deux jeunes gens qui s'approchaient ne pouvaient pas encore voir son visage. Shaolan et Sakura s'installèrent dans la file d'attente. Quelques personnes discutaient, racontant à leurs voisins quels prix ils espéraient gagner à ce jeu. Certains souhaitaient une jolie peluche pour leur fiancée, d'autres voulaient un ballon de foot, des plus ambitieux optaient pour un lecteur mp3. Lorsque Sakura et Shaolan arrivèrent juste devant le stand pour jouer, l'animateur se retourna vers eux avec un grand sourire et Sakura s'exclama :  
- Fye-san !  
Le blond à la tenue bariolée sourit à nouveau.  
- Non, moi c'est Yui. Tu connais mon frère ?  
Le blond sourit devant une Sakura songeuse, et, devant son manque de réponse, lui demanda si elle voulait tenter sa chance au jeu. La jeune fille s'empressa de dire qu'elle le voulait et donna un numéro lorsqu'il lui eut expliqué le principe du jeu. Yui fit tourner la roue, dans un baratin professionnel. Une petite clochette tinta et Yui s'exclama :  
- Voilà votre prix, ma jolie !  
La jeune fille se retrouva avec une boite plate et jaune dans les mains avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit. Et l'animateur n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot que d'autres clients se pressaient pour jouer à leur tour. La jeune fille regarda la boite et la tendit à Shaolan pour savoir s'il savait ce que c'était, et les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent en regardant ce prix étrange.

Le petit groupe s'était séparé et avait laissé la boule de poils là où ils étaient arrivés, chacun pensant sans doute qu'un autre s'en occuperait. Du moins, cela était sans doute valable pour Shaolan car Sakura était trop occupée par la mer pour y penser, Kurogane était trop content de s'en débarrasser et Fye était trop accaparé par la vision d'un Kurogane-maitre-nageur.  
- Hey !  
Inutile de les appeler, ils étaient chacun dans leur petit monde. Bon, tant pis, Mokona attendrait ici tout seul pendant une heure. Il en profiterait pour... pour... Bonne question. Que pourrait-il faire ? Il regarda autour de lui. Devant lui, des gens allongés sur des serviettes de plage bronzaient tranquillement au soleil et des gamins faisaient des châteaux de sable. Rien de bien intéressant, tout ça... A droite, la même chose. A gauche, aussi. Ne restait plus que derrière lui. Et bien non. Là non plus, rien d'intéressant. Des enfants qui jouaient au ballon ou au badminton. La boule de poils soupira, évitant de se prendre un volant sur la tête. _C'était tellement ennuyeux !_ se dit-il en se laissant tomber en arrière dans le sable.  
Le tintement d'une cloche résonna comme la solution à tous ses problèmes.  
- Glaces, gaufres, churros, beignets !  
Le vendeur ambulant haranguait la foule. Et Mokona sut ce qu'il allait faire ! Il allait se goinfrer de crèmes glacées ! Restait à trouver comment faire pour s'en faire payer ! Mais pour le moment, il fallait déjà se diriger vers le chariot tant convoité. Toutefois, Mokona n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'un gamin l'attrapa par une oreille. A ce qu'il avait vu, les boules de poils vivantes comme lui n'étaient pas choses communes dans ce monde, aussi il se retint de crier.  
- Doudou ! s'écria le marmot, en fourrant l'oreille de la peluche blanche dans sa bouche.  
L'enfant devait avoir deux ans à tout casser. Il s'assit dans le sable, mâchouillant joyeusement son nouveau jouet. Ah non ! ça, Mokona ne pouvait pas le permettre. S'arrachant à la poigne du gosse, il s'enfuit vers le chariot de friandises, pendant que le petit hurlait :  
- Doudou, reviens !!! Doudou !!  
Mokona n'obéit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire mâchouiller ! Le gamin commençait à pleurer. Sa mère s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras.  
- Doudou pa'ti, couina-t-il.  
Sa mère lui caressa les cheveux, lui donna une peluche et sécha ses larmes. Le bambin souriait à nouveau. Pendant ce temps, roulant dans le sable chaud, bondissant par-dessus les jambes des femmes qui bronzaient, se glissant sous les ponts de sable construits par les enfants à l'aide de leurs petites pelles et de leurs petits râteaux, Mokona atteignit le chariot tant convoité et profita d'un instant d'inattention du vendeur pour se glisser à l'intérieur. _Bon appétit !_ se souhaita-t-il avant de se lancer à l'assaut des piles de friandises qui se trouvaient devant lui. Cette heure de solitude serait fort agréable, au final !

Le ninja essayait vainement de chasser les groupies depuis près d'une demi-heure quand il se décida à faire demi-tour, quitte à traverser la foule de ces dingues. Si seulement il avait son katana ! ça aurait été nettement plus facile de se frayer un chemin... Quel monde agaçant ! Et pour une fois que le manju aurait pu être utile pour lui fournir son sabre, il n'était pas là ! Le ninja se retourna donc face au groupe de ses groupies qui le regardèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux et avança résolument. Ses suiveuses s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, puis se pressèrent autour de lui pour continuer de le suivre. Kurogane soupira et s'arrêta net. Puisqu'elles ne le lâchaient pas, au moins, elles pourraient peut-être lui donner des informations sur cette fichue plume, pour enfin quitter ce fichu monde débile.  
- Des évènements étranges ? s'étonna une petite blonde.  
Et les filles commencèrent à discuter entre elles pour savoir si elles pouvaient qualifier d'étrange l'amélioration du goût des salades vendues au bord de la plage ou le renvoi d'un beau garçon. Les laissant en débattre entre elles, Kurogane s'éloigna en vitesse. Il n'avait pas eu d'information, mais il pouvait enfin respirer ! Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un gamin lui fonce dessus :  
- Kurogane-saaaaan !  
Kurogane le dévisagea un instant. Non, il ne le connaissait pas. Le gamin s'accrocha à lui, comme une pieuvre.  
- Merci d'avoir sauvé mon grand frère !  
Et le gosse s'en alla en courant, laissant un ninja immobile sur son coin de plage.  
- Raaah !  
Kurogane en avait sérieusement marre de ce monde. Il reprit ses recherches sur la plume, encore plus énervé qu'avant. Marchant du pas vif d'un ninja en colère, il arpenta la plage. En vain. L'heure s'était presque écoulée et à défaut d'informations, le ninja n'avait trouvé qu'un nouveau groupe de groupies. Et pas un de ses compagnons n'était au point de rendez-vous. Ils n'avaient plus que trois minutes pour arriver, et ils avaient intérêt à être à l'heure et à avoir trouvé où était cette fichue plume ! Un des seuls à être debout dans le sable fin - et le seul à être immobile et autant habillé -, Kurogane attirait un peu trop l'attention à son goût. Il était le point de mire de nombreux regards, aussi il décida de s'asseoir. Dans un même mouvement, son petit groupe de groupies s'installèrent dans le sable autour de lui. Elles étaient vraiment téméraires ! Et à défaut de pouvoir les chasser, Kurogane préférait les ignorer.  
- Kurogane-san, pourquoi vous êtes habillé comme ça ?  
Trois minutes à tenir.  
- C'est du cosplay ? Il est super réussi !  
Dans trois petites minutes, les autres arriveraient et ils repartiraient tous ensemble.  
- Mais vous devez crever de chaud !  
Oui, il avait chaud, mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait crever le premier si elles continuaient comme ça !  
- Hyaaa !  
Les filles s'écartèrent en riant en voyant l'énervement de Kurogane.

Assis sur le bord du lit de Yui, le magicien regardait ses pieds - chaussés à présent de simples tongs - alors que le Fye natif de ce monde était ressorti de la pièce pour le laisser se changer tranquillement. Le magicien avait revêtu les habits qui lui avaient été prêtés, à savoir un short blanc et un débardeur azur, accompagnés d'une paire de tongs blanches. Il fallait bien le reconnaitre, c'était nettement plus de saison que le lourd manteau polaire. La porte s'ouvrit alors.  
- T'es pas au stand ?  
C'était Kurogane qui venait d'entrer. Du moins pas son ninja Kurogane qui faisait le voyage avec lui, mais le Kurogane maître nageur qu'il ne s'était pas gêné d'observer un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Le brun s'approcha de lui. Fye le regarda.  
- Kuro...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase - ni même son mot - que le brun s'asseyait à côté de lui et passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Le magicien se crispa. Venant de son Kurogane, il aurait adoré mais là... Et lorsque Kurogane voulut l'embrasser, il le repoussa.  
- Je ne suis pas Yui...  
Le maitre nageur le regarda comme s'il venait de sortir une énormité. Fye se mordit légèrement la lèvre. ça lui avait fait bizarre de repousser Kurogane, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'embêtait le plus. Il fallait maintenant qu'il s'explique. Du moins, si on lui en laissait le temps, et Kurogane ne semblait pas le vouloir, persuadé que celui qu'il prenait pour son Yui délirait à cause de la chaleur.  
- Yui, tu devrais te reposer...  
Et le maître-nageur sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son colocataire et laisser son Yui se reposer. Fye soupira, attendit un instant pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses explications à fournir, et le suivit. Insistant, il expliqua aux deux natifs de ce monde qu'il était un voyageur et non pas le Yui qu'ils connaissaient. Il passa toutefois sous silence la recherche de plumes de la mémoire de la petite princesse parce que, si on ne le prenait pas complètement pour un fou, avec ce renseignement supplémentaire, il était évident qu'on le croirait bon pour l'asile. Il ne précisa pas non plus que le voyage l'entrainait dans différents mondes et non pas simplement dans différentes villes d'un même monde. La magie n'avait pas l'air chose courante ici... Fye et Kurogane de ce monde semblaient encore sceptiques.  
- Yui, tu devrais vraiment te reposer, insista Fye.  
- Des amis m'attendent sur la plage, si vous ne me croyez pas...  
C'était la dernière chance qu'il avait de les convaincre. Les deux autres soupirèrent légèrement. Kurogane céda.  
- Je t'accompagne, dans ce cas. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller tout seul, ajouta le Fye natif de ce monde.  
Kurogane resta à l'appartement sous l'insistance du magicien qui préférait que les deux ninjas ne se retrouvent pas face à face au milieu de la plage ; et les deux blonds se mirent en route.

Sakura avançait, tenant la main de Shaolan. Sa robe voletait doucement au gré d'une très légère brise fort agréable par cette chaleur. Ils avaient regagné le bord de l'eau, qu'ils avaient quitté lorsque Tomoyo les avait fait visiter, et Sakura avançait à nouveau pieds nus dans la mer, tenant à la main la boite jaune qu'elle avait gagnée au jeu de la roue. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, mais ça pourrait peut-être servir un jour ou l'autre...  
- Tu devrais faire comme moi, Shaolan-kun, l'eau est super agréable !  
Le garçon ne répondit rien. Comme un peu plus tôt, il préférait rester les pieds au sec, gardant ses chaussures et avançant sur le sable chaud. Sakura n'insista pas. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas envie de marcher dans l'eau, elle n'allait pas le forcer... mais elle, elle en profiterait ! Le monde précédent avait été très éprouvant, alors ici, tant qu'elle pouvait se détendre, elle le ferait. Le garçon interrogeait poliment les passants pour savoir s'il y avait eu des évènements étranges qui s'étaient déroulés ses derniers temps, mais il obtenait à chaque fois la même réponse qu'avec Tomoyo. C'était à se demander si une plume était vraiment dans ce monde ! Toutefois Sakura ne se plaignait pas. S'ils restaient ici, ils passeraient de très agréables moments avant de partir pour un autre monde dont ils ne savaient encore rien et qui pourrait être dangereux. Laissant de côtés ces idées peu plaisantes, Sakura se concentra sur le moment présent. Elle aurait bien le temps de penser à des choses moins agréables.  
La jeune fille marchait paisiblement, observant discrètement le garçon prendre des renseignements sur l'éventualité de la présence d'une de ses plumes quand le tintement d'une cloche lui fit tendre l'oreille. La jeune fille tourna la tête, cherchant d'où venait ce son. Ce ne fut pas difficile à voir.  
- Glaces, gaufres, churros, beignets !  
Le vendeur ambulant haranguait la foule en poussant son petit chariot bariolé, décoré de dessins de beignets dorés et de glaces multicolores. Les yeux de la jeune fille pétillèrent. Elle avait bien envie de goûter les friandises qu'il vendait ! Si elles étaient aussi bonnes qu'elles en avaient l'air, ce serait un vrai régal !  
- Shaolan-kun...  
Le garçon se tourna calmement vers elle en entendant son nom. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire ; et l'entraina vers le chariot en lui demandant de lui acheter une glace. Shaolan suivit en protestant, légèrement hésitant. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent de ce monde et ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient devoir rester ici. Il fallait économiser, pour parer à toute éventualité. Toutefois, il céda lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le vendeur. Sakura, toute contente, choisit une glace aux trois parfums - fraise, framboise, cassis - et Shaolan paya, sans rien acheter pour lui, avant de débarrasser sa compagne du prix qu'elle avait gagné, afin qu'elle puisse manger tranquillement sa glace.  
- Merci, Shaolan-kun !  
Et elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

Mokona tendit l'oreille, pensant reconnaitre la voix de la personne qui venait de commander la triple glace. Il n'eut plus aucun doute en entendant la jeune fille prononcer le nom de son compagnon « Shaolan-kun ». Lorsque le vendeur servit la glace de Sakura, Mokona en profita pour se faufiler hors du chariot. Il avait bien mangé ! Mais il avait laissé quelques produits... pour pouvoir se cacher derrière lorsque le vendeur ouvrait les portes du chariot afin d'en sortir une friandise. Il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup besoin car la plupart des clients prenaient des glaces dont les bacs réfrigérés s'ouvraient par le dessus du chariot, mais ils avaient habilement fourni leur rôle de barrière ou de mur protecteur. Le vendeur ne s'était pas aperçu que derrière les piles accessibles de beignets, il n'y avait plus rien... à part une peluche vivante et bien repue. Mokona laissa donc les derniers beignets en place et ainsi, fort heureusement pour lui, le vendeur aurait encore quelques articles à vendre.  
D'un pas tranquille, la boule de poils blanche se glissa sous le chariot, attendant la fin de la transaction. Il ne voulait pas se montrer tout de suite. Le chariot commença à rouler, poussé par le vendeur, et Mokona se retrouva aux pieds de Sakura.  
- Puu !  
Il lui sauta dans les bras alors que le vendeur s'en allait sans plus prêter attention à eux. Il avait d'autres clients à servir : des gamins se pressaient autour de lui, demandant des glaces à la vanille, au chocolat, ou à la fraise. Mokona regrettait de ne pas avoir gouté les glaces... Il leva les yeux vers Sakura. Elle lui laisserait surement la possibilité de gouter la sienne !  
- Allons s'installer là-bas... suggéra Shaolan, en désignant un rocher.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête. Ce serait plus agréable de s'asseoir pour manger la glace. De plus, ce rocher serait un très bon compromis pour les deux jeunes gens : une partie était dans l'eau, ce qui permettrait à Sakura de continuer d'y plonger les pieds, et l'autre partie était au sec, ainsi Shaolan pourrait aussi s'installer sans avoir à mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Ils s'installèrent donc, Sakura assise les pieds dans l'eau, et Shaolan debout, appuyé sur le rocher. Mokona se blottit sur les genoux de la petite princesse qui mangeait tranquillement sa glace. C'était le moment où jamais pour y gouter.  
- Elle est bonne ? demanda-t-il.  
En tout cas, cette glace avait l'air de l'être ! C'était bien pour ça que Mokona voulait y gouter. Il avait posé habillement cette question, car il se doutait que Sakura lui proposerait de lui donner un peu de la glace pour qu'il puisse gouter. La jeune fille sourit, des étoiles plein les yeux, en lui donnant une réponse affirmative. Puis, comme Mokona l'espérait, elle proposa :  
- Tu veux gouter ?  
Mokona sauta sur l'occasion et Sakura partagea sa glace avec la peluche vivante. Et en effet, cette glace était un régal !

Shaolan faisait tourner entre ses mains le prix qu'avait obtenu Sakura, cherchant l'utilité de ce truc rectangulaire en plastique jaune. Méfiant, il ouvrit le boitier. A l'intérieur, fixé sur un des côtés, se trouvait un rond avec la même image que sur le devant du boitier. Un fond jaune avec un type blond à l'air particulièrement débile. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être...  
- Tu veux gouter ?  
Shaolan releva la tête et regarda Sakura qui lui tendait sa glace. Rougissant, Shaolan lui donna une réponse négative.  
- Tu es sûr, elle est super bonne !  
Le jeune garçon hésita. Au fond, il en avait bien envie. _Allez !_ Il se laissa tenter et lécha la glace. Le parfum cassis était délicieux. Sakura sourit, d'un ravissant sourire. Shaolan sourit légèrement. Et Sakura se remit à lécher doucement sa délicieuse glace. Les joues un peu rouges, le jeune garçon se replongea dans l'observation du prix du jeu de la roue. Le rond s'enlevait de la boite. Shaolan l'observa, regarda un instant les reflets du soleil sur la partie brillante et le remit à sa place. Il referma la boite sans avoir davantage d'information. Il verrait plus tard. La jeune fille, toujours assise sur le rocher, clapotant dans l'eau avec ses pieds, venait de finir sa glace.  
De toute façon, il leur fallait à présent retourner à leur point de départ. L'heure s'était presque écoulée et Kurogane allait s'impatienter. Entrainant sa princesse et la peluche, Shaolan revint donc sur ses pas. Sakura lui tenait la main et Mokona était perché sur son épaule. Le jeune garçon n'osait pas regarder la jeune fille. Mais là, il avait une excuse, il regardait le chemin à suivre !  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du point de rendez-vous, Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona virent Kurogane entouré d'une dizaine de jeunes pipelettes. Mokona éclata de rire, alors que Shaolan plaignait le pauvre ninja. Ce dernier, les apercevant, se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Voyant qu'il rejoignait ses proches, les jeunes filles durent se résoudre à le laisser tranquille et elles se dispersèrent sur la plage après un dernier regard pour le ninja.  
- Kuro-papa draguait au lieu de chercher des informations sur la plume ! Je vais le dire à Maman-Fye ! s'exclama joyeusement la boule de poils.  
Les yeux du ninja lancèrent des éclairs et Mokona se réfugia derrière la tête de Shaolan, qui essaya de calmer Kurogane. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Fye... où était-il ?  
- Fye-san n'est pas encore arrivé ? demanda innocemment Sakura.  
Kurogane grommela ;  
- Ce fichu mage a intérêt à arriver rapidement...  
Shaolan s'inquiéta du retard du mage. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver ? Mokona s'exclama joyeusement, en sautant sur la tête du ninja :  
- Kuro-papa s'inquiète pour Maman ?!  
Kurogane essaya de décrocher la peluche de sa tête, Shaolan ne savait pas quoi faire et Sakura rit légèrement. Un autre rire fit écho au sien. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le blond qui venait d'arriver... ou plutôt les blonds.

Kurogane fixa les nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait deux Fye, chacun vêtu avec une tenue estivale rudement courte. Certes, il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas ça qui déplaisait le plus au ninja... qui pour le moment restait sans voix. Fye était plutôt mignon dans cet ensemble clair et léger... et en plus, il y en avait deux pour le prix d'un. Un vrai régal pour les yeux.  
- Fye-san ! s'exclama une Sakura joyeuse.  
Les compagnons de voyages s'approchèrent des deux arrivants. Shaolan et Sakura se tenaient par la main et Mokona, intéressé par l'arrivée des deux blonds, avait cessé d'embêter le ninja, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Un des blonds regarda l'autre, l'air de lui poser une question silencieuse et le second lui répondit par un simple sourire qui pouvait peut-être être un sourire d'excuse ou un sourire gêné. Kurogane, qui ne pouvait finalement pas se permettre de ne pas râler, les empêcha de prendre la parole en bougonnant comme à son habitude.  
- T'es en retard.  
Un des blonds, le magicien, lui adressa un de ces sempiternels sourires qui avait le don de l'agacer. Kurogane avait facilement identifié son Fye de l'autre : l'un souriait plus que le second qui le regardait, un peu intrigué. Le regard du natif de ce monde s'illumina alors qu'il lança, venant visiblement de dénouer tous les nœuds d'une affaire qui échappait au ninja :  
- Kuro ! Comment t'as fait pour arriver ici aussi vite après t'être changé ? Tu participes aussi à cette mascarade ! Vous m'avez bien eu, tous les deux !  
Quelle mascarade ? Kurogane n'en savait rien, et il était trop énervé pour réfléchir posément. Shaolan et Sakura semblaient un peu perdus, Mokona avait l'air de s'imaginer beaucoup de choses et Kurogane grogna, répliquant uniquement pour la première partie de la longue tirade :  
- C'est Kurogane !  
Le magicien rit légèrement puis se tourna vers son accompagnateur blond et lui dit :  
- Il n'y a pas de mascarade, je t'ai dit la vérité. Nous sommes des voyageurs...  
Shaolan hocha légèrement la tête pour approuver les dires de Fye quand l'autre blond tourna la tête vers eux. Kurogane grommela et Sakura sourit gentiment, attendant davantage d'explications.  
- Venez, je vais tout vous expliquer, sourit Fye en invitant ses compagnons de voyage à les suivre.  
Et les deux blonds commencèrent à avancer. Le regard de Kurogane se baissa légèrement vers le bas du dos de l'un des deux, l'espace d'un court instant avant que le ninja s'arrache à ses pensées qui dérivaient un peu trop à son goût. Sakura - qui portait à présent Mokona - et Shaolan - qui tenait toujours la main de la princesse - se mirent en route en premier, suivis par un Kurogane grognon, bien obligé de ne pas les laisser partir seuls, s'il voulait des explications... et s'il voulait échapper à un flot de groupies qui ne tarderait pas de lui foncer dessus sitôt qu'il serait seul.

Sakura, souriante, tenait la main de Shaolan et avançait à ses côtés. De l'autre bras, elle portait Mokona qui se faisait passer, aux yeux des gens de ce monde, pour une grosse peluche.  
- C'était donc vous au stand ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
Le blond la regarda et lui répondit en désignant le magicien :  
- C'est mon frère qui s'occupe du stand.  
Il y avait donc un troisième Fye, appelé Yui ? ça en faisait des blonds ! Ce serait Kurogane-san qui serait content ! Mais pourquoi désignait-t-il le Fye qu'elle connaissait en parlant de son frère ? Ce monde n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être le monde d'origine du magicien, et l'animateur du stand ce n'était pas lui. En plus, il avait dit s'appeler Yui. Shaolan, à côté d'elle, allait sans doute poser une question mais d'un signe de la main, Fye les en empêcha. L'heure des explications arriverait bientôt. Sans lâcher la main du jeune garçon, Sakura suivait donc les deux Fye en regardant autour d'elle. Le petit groupe avait monté un grand escalier de ciment qui reliait la route et la plage. Une large rue s'étendait devant Sakura, Shaolan, Kurogane, les deux Fye et Mokona. Quelques personnes marchaient sur le trottoir, pas beaucoup. A croire que pratiquement tout le monde était sur le sable Un vélo passa devant eux avec dessus un garçon qui pédalait en sifflotant et une fille, assise sur le porte-bagage, qui chantait joyeusement en voyant d'autres cyclistes :  
- Quand un garçon, dans la rue, rencontre un de ses copains, au lieu d'siffler un p'tit air qu'il connaît plus ou moins bien, pour l'appeler, il emploie un truc qu'ils ont mis au point : "Le sifflet des copains"  
Et le garçon redoublait d'ardeur dans ses sifflements, repris par d'autres pédaleurs qui s'interpelaient ainsi. C'était amusant ! Kurogane soupira, grommelant que ce monde était encore plus débile qu'il en avait eu l'air de prime abord. Sakura n'était pas de son avis ! Elle trouvait cet endroit charmant. Il faisait beau dans ce monde coloré, un magnifique soleil réchauffait l'air et les cœurs, la mer scintillait comme un diamant, les gens étaient joyeux et l'ambiance fort plaisante. La jeune fille, radieuse, souriait. Elle se tourna soudain vers Shaolan, lui demandant s'il connaissait le sifflet des copains que chantait la jeune fille sur le vélo. Il hocha légèrement la tête expliquant que ça ressemblait à une coutume d'un pays qu'il avait déjà étudié quand il était archéologue.  
- Et les filles, elles font comment ?  
Shaolan sourit et expliqua :  
- Quand une fille, dans la rue, rencontre un de ses copains, elle ne doit pas, en principe, siffler, car ce n'est pas bien. Mais on peut faire exception pour ce tout petit refrain.  
Fye (de ce monde) éclata de rire :  
- C'est tout à fait ça !  
Il fut rapidement rejoint dans son rire par le magicien. Sakura cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas la raison de leur hilarité et la route se poursuivit calmement.

Fye entra dans l'appartement dont l'autre blond venait d'ouvrir la porte et avança vers le salon, où se trouvait le maitre nageur qui les attendait en regardant la télévision. Aux informations, il n'y avait rien de bien captivant, à part le fait qu'un pêcheur avait attrapé un poisson gigantesque et qu'une célébrité s'était tordu la cheville en marchant sur les galets d'une plage non loin de là.  
- Kuro...  
Le Fye de ce monde avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux. Il regarda le brun assis sur le canapé, puis le brun dans le couloir, puis à nouveau celui du canapé, alors que le Fye magicien invitait ses compagnons de voyage à s'installer. Sakura et Shaolan entrèrent dans la pièce en regardant avec étonnement le brun, et s'assirent sur un canapé.  
- Kurogane-san... murmura Sakura.  
Fye-natif rejoignit le Kurogane qu'il connaissait en lui demandant pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait lui aussi un frère jumeau.  
- J'ai pas de frère jumeau... commença-t-il, sans voir le ninja qui était encore dans le couloir.  
Le magicien entraina alors son Kurogane au salon et les deux bruns se firent face, visiblement soufflés de voir leur double. Il sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot car la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kakyo endormi qui se frotta les yeux en voyant la scène. Il devait avoir l'impression de voir double, avec les deux duos Kurogane-Fye qui étaient au salon.

Sakura, Shaolan, Mokona, les deux Kurogane et les deux Fye le regardèrent repartir d'où il venait. Probablement allait-il se recoucher, se dit le magicien. Après cette interruption, il fallut quelques instants au petit groupe pour revenir à la situation présente.  
- D'où venez-vous ? demanda alors le Fye colocataire du maitre nageur.  
Et ce fut Shaolan qui dut expliquer toute l'histoire, aidé par Mokona que les deux natifs de ce monde fixèrent avec un étonnement plus ou moins visible. Le magicien souriait, regardant Fye et Kurogane. Ils avaient l'air de commencer à croire à ce que leur racontait le jeune archéologue, même si le passage sur les plumes devait leur sembler particulièrement bizarre.  
- Donc tout le monde a des doubles, un dans chaque dimension ? demanda le blond.  
Shaolan allait répondre quand une voix s'éleva, venant de la porte du salon.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire de double et de dimensions ? demanda Yui qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce.  
Il portait encore sa tenue bariolée mais il avait enlevé son chapeau et le tenait à la main.  
- Yui-san ! s'exclama Sakura.  
- Oh, c'est vous ? sourit le blond en posant son chapeau sur le coin d'un meuble.  
Puis il porta son regard sur toute l'assemblée. Sakura et Shaolan, son frère à côté de son maître nageur, puis... le même duo, avec seulement une variation vestimentaire. Ce fut son frère qui se chargea de lui expliquer l'essentiel de l'histoire alors que l'animateur s'installait sur le canapé, contre son Kurogane.

Mokona sourit largement en voyant Yui se caler tendrement contre le maitre nageur qui le tenait contre lui. Ce blond et ce brun allaient bien ensemble, et Mokona voulait que le blond et le brun qu'il connaissait se mettent aussi ensemble ! Et pas seulement pour le petit jeu « papa-maman » du magicien, qui avait le don d'agacer le ninja (même s'il fallait bien avouer que voir Kurogane énervé était très amusant). Il faudrait qu'ils se mettent ensemble en vrai ! Ce serait chouette ! Pour cela, il fallait intervenir. Et Mokona était bien entendu volontaire pour jouer les cupidons. Restait à trouver comment faire pour que ce couple se forme au plus vite...  
Pendant que la boule de poils s'imaginait en conseiller matrimonial, le reste du groupe discutait, expliquant la situation plus en détails. Mais Mokona avait autre chose de plus intéressant à penser pour les écouter très attentivement. Il avait un couple à unir. Toutefois, il sortit de ses rêveries quand Yui proposa :  
- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici le temps de trouver ce que vous cherchez...  
Les voyageurs le remercièrent - Shaolan respectueusement, Sakura avec un sourire candide, Fye chaleureusement et Kurogane en bougonnant comme à son habitude - et Mokona lui sauta dans les bras, montrant de façon plus expressive que les autres que la proposition était acceptée avec plaisir. Le blond rit et Mokona lui fit un gros câlin en riant aussi.  
- On est en colocation pour l'été, il n'y a pas beaucoup de place ici, s'excusa le Fye de ce monde.  
Même si l'appartement était petit et déjà bien peuplé - il y avait au moins quatre personnes à y vivre avant leur arrivée : Kurogane le maître nageur, Fye, Yui l'animateur et l'autre garçon qui somnolait lorsqu'il était passé un instant à peine dans la pièce - ce serait moins couteux plus agréable que de devoir chercher un quelconque hôtel ! Et puis de voir le maitre nageur et l'animateur former un si beau couple, ça donnerait peut-être des idées au ninja et au magicien...  
- Je vais vous montrer où vous pourrez vous installer, suggéra Fye.  
Les voyageurs le suivirent - en le remerciant plus ou moins chaleureusement - lorsqu'il se leva, mais Mokona resta dans les bras de l'animateur du stand. Il préférait avoir des câlins ! Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui réserve une chambre, il se glisserait dans le lit qu'il voudrait plus tard. Il n'avait pas encore décidé avec qui il dormirait cette nuit. Et puis, de toute façon, il avait le temps de faire son choix. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de dormir, vu que ce n'était que le milieu de l'après-midi ! Toutefois, c'était une bonne idée que ses compagnons aient pu s'installer dès maintenant. Comme ça, s'ils rentraient tard après être sortis pour faire des recherches sur la présence d'une plume de Sakura dans ce monde, ils pourraient aller se coucher directement sans déranger personne...

Shaolan remercia le maitre nageur qui terminait de gonfler le matelas pneumatique. L'archéologue partagerait la chambre avec la petite princesse. Celle-ci prendrait le lit d'un dénommé Fûma qui, leur avait-on dit, allait dormir chez son petit ami, et Shaolan dormirait à côté d'elle, sur un matelas gonflable. Fye, le magicien, dormirait dans la chambre de Fye, le frère de l'animateur, qui s'était empressé de l'entrainer avec lui, laissant le maitre nageur terminer seul d'installer leurs invités. Quant à Kurogane, le ninja, il dormirait... ça Shaolan ne le savait pas encore. Il attendait son tour, dans l'encadrement de la porte et Sakura était sagement assise sur le lit qu'elle occuperait cette nuit, attendant que le matelas soit gonflé et recouvert de draps et d'un oreiller.  
- Tiens, met ça, je pense que c'est à ta taille, dit le maitre nageur à Shaolan en lui tendant des habits de saison qu'il venait de sortir de l'armoire.  
Il lui expliqua qu'ils appartenaient au petit ami de Fuma, un dénommé Kamui, qui les avait laissés ici. Shaolan le remercia. Puis les deux adultes s'en allèrent, suivis par Sakura qui laissait de l'intimité à Shaolan pour qu'il puisse se changer tranquillement. Et lorsqu'il fut prêt, le jeune archéologue retourna au salon où Sakura et les deux Fye avaient déjà rejoint Yui et Mokona. Les deux Kurogane ne tardèrent pas à arriver, tout deux vêtus d'une tenue estivale. Le ninja avait mis des vêtements appartenant au maitre nageur.  
Tout le monde était silencieusement assis au salon, sur les canapés autour de la table basse. Shaolan, assis à côté de Sakura, ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour lancer la conversation. La jeune fille, visiblement dans le même état que lui, s'occupait les doigts en faisant tourner l'étrange boitier jaune qu'elle avait gagné. Le magicien regardait les natifs de ce monde, visiblement songeur, et Kurogane, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir engager la conversation.  
- Vous voulez regarder le film ? proposa Yui.  
Shaolan, tout comme les autres voyageurs, regardèrent le blond qui tendait la main vers Sakura pour qu'elle lui donne le boitier jaune. Ainsi, c'était un « film ». Pendant que Yui retirait le disque de la boite et qu'il le mettait dans le lecteur, Mokona expliqua alors savamment ce qu'était un DVD. Il aurait pu le dire plutôt, pensa Shaolan qui avait cherché pendant un moment à quoi pouvait bien servir le prix qu'avait gagné la petite princesse.  
Et le film commença. Le héros, blond, avait l'air rudement stupide. Sakura eut les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il perdit tout ce qu'il avait, lorsque son père se fit arrêter. Shaolan, sceptique, suivit le déroulement de l'histoire, cherchant à en apprendre davantage sur le fonctionnement de ce monde. Les duels verbaux étaient-ils chose courante ? Il en doutait. Ce devait être une forme d'humour... Mais au final, le film était plutôt stupide. Lorsque le générique de fin arriva, tout le monde était particulièrement silencieux. Chacun devait, comme Shaolan, se demander l'intérêt de cette histoire.

Mokona soupira. Il avait déjà vu le film _Brice de Nice_, et la seconde fois, il apparaissait encore plus stupide. Yui rendit le DVD à Sakura et demanda à ses invités ce qu'ils comptaient faire. La chaleur était moins écrasante en cette fin d'après-midi et les voyageurs avaient revêtus des habits plus de saison, aussi Shaolan, en se levant, suggéra de partir à la pêche aux informations ; et Sakura décida de l'accompagner. Ils étaient mignons à ne pas se quitter, comme ça ! se disait Mokona en les voyant. Fye et Kurogane allaient également se lever pour y aller aussi quand Yui leur proposa de les accompagner, affirmant que le maitre nageur se ferait aussi une joie de venir avec eux. Ce dernier rejoignit Sakura et Shaolan qui attendaient dans l'entrée ; et Mokona lui sauta dans les bras pour les accompagner. Le maitre nageur pesta. La boule de poils sourit en lui grimpant sur la tête. Embêter Kurogane était amusant, et ce, peu importe le monde d'origine du brun ! Il se mettait si facilement en colère !  
- Pendant que vous serez partis, je préparerai le repas, annonça le frère de Yui.  
Sakura le remercia gentiment, Shaolan respectueusement, son frère lui lança un « ouais ! », le ninja émit un vague grognement affirmatif, à l'image du maitre nageur, le magicien sourit en le remerciant. Mais les remerciements les plus affirmés furent ceux de Mokona qui bondit en hurlant joyeusement :  
- VOUIIII !  
... avant d'aller faire un énorme câlin au cuisinier. Sakura rit légèrement et la boule de poils revint auprès de ceux qui allaient chercher des informations.  
- A tout à l'heure !!  
Et le clan des sept se mit en route. Le ninja, Fye et l'animateur se dirigèrent d'un côté, sur la route, alors que Sakura, Shaolan, le maitre nageur et Mokona prirent la direction de la plage. Ce serait plus rapide pour les recherches. Perché sur l'épaule de l'archéologue, Mokona souriait, amusé. Le maitre nageur suivait les deux gamins, avec la même expression qu'aurait eu le ninja. Ils avaient une grosse heure pour interroger les passants, avant de tous se rejoindre pour aller manger. Mokona se demandait ce qu'il y aurait au dîner... et il commençait déjà à avoir faim, malgré toutes les friandises qu'il avait englouties.  
- Bravons les vagues des océans ! Tremblez barracudas, claquez des dents ! s'écrièrent quelques gamins en se jetant à l'eau en riant.  
Sakura les regarda gentiment - c'est tellement chou un gamin qui s'amuse - alors que Shaolan les regardait interrogativement, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient vraiment faire. Le maitre nageur soupira mais ne s'en occupa pas. Les gosses pataugeaient tranquillement en riant, en chantant du Disney. Et cette aventure fut la seule chose à retenir pour le petit groupe de Mokona. Les questions pertinentes de Shaolan ne donnèrent rien. Personne n'avait entendu parler d'évènement étrange ou de quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu laisser penser à la présence d'une plume de Sakura.

Sakura, un peu triste de ne pas avoir récolté d'information mais contente de rester plus longtemps dans ce monde paradisiaque avec Shaolan, rentra à l'appartement avec le reste du groupe. Un copieux repas était servi sur la table de la pièce à vivre, qui servait à la fois de salon et de salle à manger. La jeune fille ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu un tel meuble dans la pièce, et pourtant il n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu ! A la place, il n'y avait qu'une petite desserte contre un mur... Astucieux, ce système de rallonges ! La jeune fille se mit à table - tout comme les six autres personnes - à l'invitation du cuisinier qui avait également préparé une place pour Mokona. Sakura souriait. La boule de poils semblait ravie ! Le garçon qui somnolait tout à l'heure s'était installé lui aussi. Il salua les arrivants d'un sourire, et la jeune fille jugea que ce sourire était un peu triste.  
- Bon appétiiiit !! hurla Mokona, repris plus modérément par les autres convives.  
Sakura dégusta le plat, léger, frais mais assez consistant, qui avait été servi. Il s'agissait d'une délicieuse salade composée accompagnant du poisson à la chair tendre et sans arête. Kurogane semblait encore se débattre avec ses couverts, mais à force de persévérance, il arriva quand même à terminer son plat, aidé par Mokona qui avala la moitié du contenu de son assiette. Pour terminer, il y avait des boules de glace aux fruits rouges, servie dans des petites coupelles multicolores. Kurogane n'en mangea pas. Même s'il en avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu, car à peine posée devant lui, la glace fut engloutie par Mokona.  
Les minutes s'écoulèrent tranquillement sitôt le repas terminé, les colocataires se relayant dans la salle de bain. Sakura passa la première. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas de pyjama, Yui lui donna un maxi t-shirt appartenant à son Kurogane, pour lui servir de chemise de nuit. Une fois prête, Sakura laissa sa place dans la salle de bain à Shaolan. Le garçon rougit légèrement en la voyant sortir dans cette tenue et Sakura lui adressa un grand sourire avant d'aller dans la chambre, pour se coucher. Elle était épuisée de sa journée - aussi agréable eut-elle été - et s'allongea avec plaisir dans le lit. Attendant Shaolan avec qui elle partageait la chambre, elle s'occupait en repensant aux bons moments qu'elle avait passés aujourd'hui. Le garçon ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, alors qu'elle savourait mentalement la délicieuse glace qu'elle avait mangée.  
- Bonne nuit, Shaolan-kun, lui dit-elle doucement alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le matelas qui avait été gonflé pour lui.  
Il lui adressa un sourire et lui dit :  
- Bonne nuit, Hime.  
Il s'installa face à elle, et elle face à lui. Sakura ne savait pas trop quoi dire et Shaolan n'avait pas l'air de vouloir engager la conversation. Silencieux, ils se contentaient de se regarder l'un l'autre et la jeune fille se sentit lentement emportée par le sommeil.

Fye passa à la salle de bain lorsque ce fut son tour. Il resta longuement sous la douche, les yeux fermés, profitant de l'eau tiède qui coulait doucement sur son corps. Ça faisait du bien, il se sentait détendu. Puis, conscient qu'il n'était pas le seul à devoir passer dans cette pièce avant d'aller se coucher, il se dépêcha de se savonner et de se rincer, puis coupa l'eau, se sécha, enfila un pyjama qu'on lui avait prêté et sortit de la pièce en souriant au suivant, comme si de rien n'était. Puis il rejoignit Fye dans sa chambre. Ce dernier avait eu l'air tellement ravi de partager sa chambre avec lui, lorsqu'il l'avait entrainé quelques heures plus tôt, alors que le maitre nageur installait le matelas de Shaolan dans la chambre de Fûma.  
Un matelas gonflable avait aussi été préparé pour le magicien, recouvert d'un drap bleu clair, sur lequel était posé un oreiller dans une taie assortie au drap. Le voyageur blond s'assit en silence sur le matelas. Fye était assis sur son lit, juste à côté, attendant son tour de passer à la salle de bain.  
- ça fait longtemps que tu fais ce genre de voyage avec tes compagnons ?  
Longtemps... pas tellement, non. Ils n'avaient pas visité énormément de mondes différents mais chacun d'entre eux n'était pas à la même époque, et à la même heure, ce qui provoquait beaucoup de décalages horaires. Il était difficile de donner une durée précise au voyage, car les repères temporels étaient bouleversés en changeant de dimensions. Fye se contenta alors de donner une réponse large, expliquant la difficulté de donner une réponse plus précise. Et la conversation continua sur ce sujet, les questions venant d'elles-mêmes. Fye expliqua comment étaient les différents mondes qu'ils avaient traversés, lorsque l'autre Fye lui demandait des précisions sur certains d'entre eux. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'y intéresser. Les deux blonds étaient allongés sur le ventre, appuyés sur les coudes, la tête dans les mains, se regardant l'un l'autre.  
Les questions s'éloignaient progressivement du principe des voyages inter-dimensionnels, se centrant sur les individus côtoyés plus que sur les mondes visités.  
- Et avec tes compagnons de voyages, ça se passe bien ?  
Fye sourit, répondant que tout allait pour le mieux. Sakura était charmante, Shaolan très gentil et prêt à tout pour la petite princesse... Lorsque le Fye natif de ce monde insista en parlant de Kurogane, le magicien répondit que le brun était tout le temps grognon mais que c'était amusant de l'embêter.  
- Tu me fais penser à mon frère. Avant de se mettre en couple avec Kurogane, Yui passait son temps à l'embêter, à le titiller, trouvant amusant de le faire s'énerver. On était dans la même classe, donc on se voyait tous les jours ! Et à force, ils se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre, et les petits jeux sont devenus plus sérieux...  
Le magicien sourit, légèrement pensif, écoutant l'autre Fye raconter ses anecdotes de lycée et de fac.

Le ninja était le dernier des voyageurs à passer à la salle de bain et lorsqu'il en sortit, le maître nageur y entra à sa place. Ce dernier lui aurait volontiers laissé sa chambre, mais le ninja n'en avait pas besoin. Les canapés du salon étaient bien assez confortables, et il y serait tranquille. C'est pourquoi Kurogane s'installa sur l'un d'eux. Pas de boule de poils à l'horizon. Mokona avait rejoint les gosses. La tranquillité absolue. Le ninja s'installa sur un canapé et ferma les yeux. Il entendit quelques personnes passer dans un couloir en faisait le moins de bruit possible, mais les allées et venues entre les chambres et la salle de bain ne durèrent pas longtemps. Kurogane sombra lentement dans le sommeil. Un sommeil qui s'annonçait paisible et réparateur. Il en avait bien besoin, même s'il ne laissait rien voir devant ses compagnons... ou devant qui que ce soit d'autre.  
Des flammes. Du sang. L'adrénaline des combats. Esquive. Attaque. Contre-attaque. Ennemi transpercé d'un coup précis de katana. Saut. Course. Ennemi décapité. Kurogane, fier ninja, dans son monde, défendait le palais avec ardeur. Hurlements. Cris de guerre. Grognements. Concentration pour ne pas y penser. Défendre le palais. La meilleure des défenses, c'est l'attaque. Aussi, Kurogane se jetait à corps perdu dans le champ de bataille qui résonnait des derniers hurlements de ses ennemis et des chocs des lames ensanglantées.  
Un très beau rêve. Qui fut interrompu par une présence. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans l'appartement. Adieu la merveilleuse tranquillité d'une nuit de repos. L'individu approchait sans bruit. Kurogane se redressa, fit face au garçon qui franchissait le seuil de la porte du salon.  
- Kurogane ? Yui t'as mis à la porte de votre chambre ?  
Le ninja soupira.  
- Fûma-san, je présume ?  
Il savait que les gosses dormaient dans la chambre d'un dénommé Fûma. L'autre confirma en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, et le ninja fut bien forcé de lui expliquer la situation. L'arrivant semblait douter de la véracité des propos du ninja, qu'il devait encore prendre pour le maître nageur. Kurogane soupira. Fûma alla sans bruit ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, suivi par un Kurogane agacé, et la referma tout aussi silencieusement en voyant les deux gosses endormis. Avant de lui laisser le temps de se demander s'il devait réveiller Sakura et Shaolan pour récupérer sa chambre, le ninja dit au colocataire de ses hôtes de dormir au salon.  
Kurogane se recoucha, Fûma passa à la salle de bain, prenant son temps probablement pour assimiler les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir. Kurogane grommela, comme à son habitude, se disant que l'autre faisait exprès de le retarder. Il n'était pas question que le ninja s'endorme avant que l'autre dorme aussi. C'était stupide car il se doutait bien que ses compagnons ne risquaient rien, mais c'était une vieille habitude. Fûma rejoignit le ninja au salon et se coucha sur l'autre canapé.  
- Bonne nuit... lâcha Fûma sans y mettre vraiment d'ardeur.  
Le ninja, pas plus joyeux, répondit par un grommellement.

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan se réveilla le premier. Il regarda un moment sa princesse dormir paisiblement, se prépara et se dirigea vers le salon. Étonné de voir Kurogane et un inconnu, il resta sur le pas de la porte, indécis. Le ninja se redressa. Il avait probablement repéré la présence du jeune archéologue.  
- Bonjour, Kurogane-san...  
L'autre Kurogane arriva en saluant ses invités d'un simple « bonjour » auquel ils répondirent par un signe de tête.  
- Fûma ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?  
Shaolan haussa les épaules. Il ne savait même pas qui c'était avant que le maître nageur ne dise son prénom. Et même en sachant le prénom, il n'était pas plus avancé. Il savait juste qu'il avait dormi dans sa chambre... Voilà la raison pour laquelle il dormait au salon ! Mais pourquoi avait-il laissé sa chambre aux deux jeunes voyageurs s'il devait dormir dans l'appartement ?  
- Bonjour bonjour ! s'exclama un Yui joyeux en attrapant le bras de son Kurogane.  
Les autres répondirent plus posément, puis Yui se tourna vers Fûma, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Visiblement agacé que tout le monde l'interroge, celui-ci répondit qu'il attendait que ses autres colocataires soient là pour leur répondre en même temps. Tout le monde s'installa sur les canapés et attendit. Ce ne fut pas très long.  
- Bonjour ! s'exclamèrent deux blonds en même temps.  
Fye arrivait joyeusement en compagnie de Fye.  
- Fûma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? continua seulement un des deux.  
La petite princesse dormait encore mais les colocataires de Fûma étaient tous là, aussi le brun leur expliqua alors qu'il était allé chez Kamui, la veille au soir, mais que celui-ci n'était pas là. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas pu dormir chez lui et récupérer son téléphone portable pour prévenir ses colocataires qu'il rentrait dormir à leur appartement. Le maître nageur soupira, imité par le ninja, les deux frères sourirent, visiblement amusés, et Shaolan resta pensif.  
Yui alla préparer le petit déjeuner, imité par les deux autres blonds. Le maître nageur alluma la télévision pour voir les informations et Shaolan regarda avec lui, imité par le ninja qui n'y mettait pas tellement d'enthousiasme. L'archéologue, lui, s'y intéressait beaucoup. Il pourrait peut-être avoir des indications sur la présence d'une plume...  
« Monsieur Melon, que ferez-vous de cette merveilleuse somme d'argent ?! » interrogeait le journaliste au gagnant du loto. Et le gagnant répondait des banalités. Il avait prévu des grands voyages, l'achat d'une voiture neuve... Ce n'était pas très intéressant, mais il y aurait surement mieux. Le reportage suivant, où un homme montrait un énorme poisson à la caméra, parlait d'une superbe pêche, comme la veille. Ensuite, les journalistes présentèrent un « superbe film » en tournage...  
Lorsqu'il demanda au maître nageur s'il pouvait lui emprunter de quoi écrire, Kurogane lui tendit du papier et un stylo. Shaolan put ainsi noter tout ce qui lui semblait utile dans ses recherches. Des noms, des lieux, des faits... Il mènerait sa petite enquête.

Fye apporta les ingrédients pour le petit déjeuner et disposa le tout sur la table. Il y avait des tartines, du beurre, de la confiture, de la pâte à tartiner, des biscottes... Ainsi que du lait, du chocolat, du café... des céréales, des fruits et des yaourts... Tout ce qu'il fallait pour un copieux (et délicieux) petit déjeuner qui permettrait d'avoir des forces pour la journée qui commençait ! Surtout que c'était une journée qui s'annonçait chargée. Shaolan avait noté sur des petits papiers les faits intéressants qu'il avait entendus aux informations et sur lesquels il fallait enquêter.  
Sitôt le petit déjeuner avalé, tout le monde se mit en groupe, sauf Kakyo qui retourna se coucher. Le magicien Fye se retrouva avec Kurogane le maître nageur. C'était un choix stratégique. Cela ne semblerait pas suspect de voir un des blonds et le brun ensemble, car de toute façon rares étaient ceux qui arrivaient à distinguer Fye de Yui. Ainsi, on ne leur poserait pas de question, pensant que le maitre-nageur était avec son petit ami ou son colocataire. Pour commencer, ils devaient aller enquêter en bord de plage sur une recrudescence de clients pour une petite boutique de camelote. Ce genre de petite boutique avait généralement du succès pendant les vacances d'été, avec tous les touristes qui cherchaient des cadeaux à offrir à leurs proches après avoir passé deux semaines sous un soleil caniculaire et qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux à acheter qu'une boule de neige représentant la plage... mais là, il y en avait étrangement beaucoup, alors que la concurrence était pourtant rude.  
C'est pourquoi Fye venait enquêter ici. Peut-être y avait-il le pouvoir d'une plume de Sakura derrière un tel succès. Il entra donc, suivi par le maitre nageur. Regardant les produits, il discutait avec des clients pour avoir leur avis. Kurogane, de son côté, connaissait mieux ce monde et pouvait savoir ce qui était étrange ou non pour ici. De cette petite enquête, il se révéla bien vite que le succès de la boutique n'était pas dû à une plume, mais à l'uniforme des vendeurs et des vendeuses, ainsi qu'aux campagnes promotionnelles du gérant qui avait su comment appâter des clients. Simple question de marketing. Il n'y avait aucune magie là-dessous.  
Affaire suivante !  
Le duo se rendit ensuite vers un autre endroit indiqué par Shaolan. Il s'agissait d'un petit restaurant de poissons qui avait beaucoup de succès, lui aussi. En bord de mer, ce n'était pas rare, mais dans ce cas précis, la fréquentation avait passé du simple au double en quelques jours. La salle ne désemplissait pas. Il s'avéra que le succès n'était pas dû à la magie mais à la nourriture. Les assiettes étaient bien remplies, le poisson avait une chair tendre et délicieuse. _Et si ce poisson... _  
Laissant de côté la liste de Shaolan, Fye, suivi par Kurogane, décida de se rendre au port de pêche pour retrouver le pêcheur qui avait vendu les poissons au restaurant et lui poser des questions...

Pendant ce temps, Kurogane faisait équipe avec les deux frères blonds, Fye et Yui. Du moins jusqu'au moment où ils arriveraient au stand sur la plage, car Yui devait travailler. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux. Shaolan avait préparé une liste d'endroits à aller voir, dans un ordre leur permettant d'arriver en temps et en heure au stand. Il avait fait les choses bien, ce gosse, pensait le ninja en suivant les jumeaux qui l'entrainaient vers la plage. Il avait beau bougonner qu'il n'aimait pas cet endroit, la vision des deux blonds - en tenue légère - qui s'offrait à lui n'était pas si désagréable que ça... Mais bien sûr, il n'allait pas l'avouer ! Il continuait donc de râler sur l'inutilité d'un tel endroit, sur la stupidité des gens allongés qui se doraient au soleil.  
Le succès d'une boutique de location de véhicules aquatiques s'expliqua, aux cris d'extase d'un des blonds, par la performance des véhicules. Ils étaient nettement plus neufs et plus perfectionnés que ceux des autres boutiques. Le gérant avait fait un gros investissement en remplaçant ses machines, mais il avait compté sur une nouvelle clientèle. C'était risqué. Il aurait pu tout perdre, mais il avait tout gagné. Soupirant, le ninja sortit de la boutique entrainant pratiquement Fye et Yui.  
- Plus vite on aura trouvé, plus vite je partirai d'ici, grommela-t-il.  
Fye eut un sourire amusé, imité par Yui. Le ninja bougonna - _il n'y avait rien de drôle ! Décidément, fichus blondinets, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à sourire ?! même si ce sourire était plutôt joli et que c'était agréable à voir... rah stop ! Pas de divagation. Retour au moment présent. Il y avait autre chose à faire que de penser au sourire et au physique du blond!_ - et suivit les deux blonds vers le prochain endroit où ils devaient enquêter. Tout était dans le même secteur, afin que chacun des groupes puisse efficacement travailler, sans perdre de temps en trajet ou en repassant derrière un des autres voyageurs...  
Et le temps passa lentement, alors que Kurogane suivait ses deux guides d'un endroit à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au stand. Yui, aidé par son frère, installa tout ce qu'il y avait à installer. Kurogane restait en retrait. Il n'avait pas envie de se mêler à la foule qui venait d'arriver pour entourer les deux blonds en piaillant. Même si Kurogane comprenait aisément qu'ils aient du succès, il détestait ça.  
Fye, s'accrocha à son bras et l'entraina, lui disant :  
- Allez viens, on repart.  
Grommelant, le ninja se laissa entrainer. Les piailleuses étaient suspendues aux lèvres de Yui qui venait de lancer le jeu. ça devait leur rapporter pas mal d'argent, vu son succès. Dès qu'ils furent éloignés, Kurogane dégagea son bras. _Qu'est-ce qu'avaient tous les Fye à s'accrocher à lui comme ça ?!_  
Et ils se dirigèrent vers le prochain lieu indiqué sur la liste. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite les voyageurs partiraient d'ici.

Shaolan errait depuis un moment déjà dans les allées cimentées du port de pêche, en compagnie de Sakura. Fûma devait passer chez Kamui ce matin, pour récupérer son fameux téléphone portable, et il avait conduit les deux voyageurs

au port avant de repartir vers son ami. Une fois arrivés, les deux jeunes devaient arpenter le port, pour retrouver certains pêcheurs et enquêter sur la présence éventuelle d'une plume de la petite princesse. Ils n'avaient donc pas besoin d'un guide ni d'un chauffeur, et Fûma avait pu les laisser seuls, ce qui l'avait visiblement grandement arrangé. Il reviendrait les chercher un peu plus tard, pour les ramener à la maison, quand il sortirait de chez son ami.  
Shaolan suivait donc Sakura de près, profitant de chaque instant passé en sa compagnie. Celle-ci papillonnait joyeusement d'un étal à l'autre, adressant des sourires aux gens qui passaient sur le port. Shaolan aimait la voir dans cet état mais en même temps, il était inquiet car elle risquait de glisser ou d'avoir des problèmes ! Enfin, pas avec la chance qu'elle avait... Mais le petit archéologue jouait quand même au chevalier servant en la suivant calmement. Et puis, au fond, de suivre Sakura, en plus d'être plaisant, était un réel avantage. En effet, la chance de la jeune fille leur avait permis de rapidement trouver les personnes qu'il cherchait, les unes après les autres. Shaolan posait ses questions avec rigueur pendant que la jeune fille, attentive, attendait. Les conversations avec les pêcheurs se succédaient et les informations recueillies indiquaient qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de la plume magique dans les environs. Le seul intérêt trouvé par Shaolan était de tirer un trait sur un fait, pour passer à l'étude du suivant. Et à force d'enquêtes, de questions et de recherches, les deux jeunes gens trouvèrent finalement une piste sérieuse qui les embarqua à bord d'un petit bateau de pêche.  
Sakura riait et Shaolan l'observait en souriant, attendant que le pêcheur les conduise à l'endroit de sa pêche miraculeuse. Ce fut compliqué de le convaincre, mais le petit archéologue avait redoublé d'efforts.  
- Voilà, c'était ici.  
Shaolan reporta son regard sur les ondulations de l'eau. Le pêcheur le regarda d'un air interrogateur et, ni une ni deux, l'archéologue sauta à l'eau. Il devait retrouver cette plume. Il était certain qu'elle était ici. Elle ne pouvait se trouver qu'ici. Nageant sous l'eau, il espérait qu'il n'avait pas fait erreur. Tout indiquait que les pêches miraculeuses étaient produites par la plume de la princesse. C'était la magie qu'elle contenait qui devait faire tant grossir les poissons.  
L'adolescent revint à la surface, bredouille, et prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger à nouveau. Il nagea, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs toujours plus sombres de la mer et soudain, il la vit, brillant de mille éclats lumineux ! Elle était là, coincée entre deux pierres, au fond de l'eau. Shaolan la saisit dans un geste vif. Il n'avait presque plus d'air, il devait remonter à la surface !

Sakura regardait la surface de l'eau avec inquiétude depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. Lorsqu'elle avait vu revenir le jeune archéologue à la surface, une bien trop grosse poignée de secondes plus tôt, elle avait pensé qu'il allait remonter à bord du bateau, qu'il allait la rejoindre... mais non ! Il était retourné sous l'eau, sous cette eau si sombre qu'elle ne permettait pas à la jeune fille de suivre les déplacements de son chevalier-servant. Le cœur de la jeune fille avait raté un battement et depuis Sakura se cramponnait à la rambarde, fixant l'eau à l'endroit précis où le garçon s'était enfoncé de son plein gré. Elle ne distinguait plus sa silhouette depuis bien trop longtemps, les profondeurs de la mer étaient si sombres. C'était terriblement angoissant de savoir l'archéologue seul là-dessous, pourtant l'eau en elle-même était loin d'être angoissante... Sakura n'en comprenait pas vraiment la cause mais en tout cas, elle était inquiète et ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard de la surface de l'eau qui ondulait légèrement. Shaolan-kun...  
Le pêcheur, à côté d'elle soupira, l'air un peu agacé. Il devait la trouver sotte, mais Sakura s'en fichait.  
- I' va r'venir, t'en fais pas...  
La petite princesse ne le regardait pas. A fond, cet homme était très gentil et cherchait à la réconforter, mais elle était trop terriblement inquiète pour se laisser convaincre par ses paroles, même si au fond d'elle, elle était tout de même certaine que Shaolan allait revenir. C'était étrange... elle s'interrogerait plus tard. Shaolan-kun... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était retourné sous l'eau. Et les secondes devenaient des heures dans l'esprit de la petite princesse. Il fallait que Shaolan remonte à la surface !  
Un sourire immense illumina le visage de la jeune fille quand elle aperçut une silhouette revenir vers la surface.  
- Shaolan-kun !!  
Shaolan était de retour. Il était vraiment là, souriant et les cheveux tout dégoulinants. Et cette fois, il n'était pas question qu'il replonge une fois de plus. Sakura l'en empêcherait coûte que coûte. Le jeune garçon lui adressa un sourire. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention de replonger. Il n'avait pas à le faire : il avait la plume ! Il l'avait trouvée et il allait remonter à bord du bateau ! C'était merveilleux !  
Sakura tendit la main au petit archéologue lorsqu'il fut en mesure de se servir de cette aide, et Shaolan regagna aisément le pont du bateau. La plume lévita un instant entre les deux adolescents, sous le regard plus qu'étonné du pêcheur qui préféra cependant ne pas se poser de question et qui fit repartir son embarcation en direction du port.  
Sakura souriait, ne s'occupant pas des mouvements du bateau. Elle était tellement contente que Shaolan ait réussi ! Et surtout, elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit revenu sain et sauf. Elle se serra dans ses bras, sans se rendre compte qu'il devenait écarlate. Puis la plume entra dans son corps de la jeune fille et la plongea dans un état de léthargie.

Mokona était au port en compagnie du ninja Kurogane et de Fye qui l'avait accompagné, ainsi que de Fye, le magicien, qui s'était séparé du maître nageur lorsque ce dernier avait dû prendre son poste après lui avoir indiqué comment se rendre au port. La boule de poils, blottie dans les bras du natif de ce monde, se faisait passer pour une peluche, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rester à l'affut.  
- Doudou ?  
Mokona se crispa en reconnaissant la voix du gamin qui l'avait mâchouillé. Le petit enfant s'arrêta, regardant Mokona, forçant sa mère à s'arrêter aussi. _Ne pas bouger_, se répétait le doudou multifonction.  
- Mais non, Gabriel, ce n'est pas ton doudou, c'est le doudou du monsieur, tu le vois bien...  
L'enfant afficha une mine boudeuse, mais il ne protesta pas et suivit sa mère qui l'entrainait hors du port. Ouf ! Le petit groupe pouvait en revenir à ses investigations. D'après les différentes informations qu'ils avaient obtenues, les deux adolescents se trouvaient bien ici quelques heures voire quelques minutes plus tôt. Continuant de poser des questions pour en savoir davantage, les voyageurs avaient ensuite appris avec qui les adolescents avaient embarqué - il s'agissait du pêcheur qui était passé à la télévision pour ses pêches miraculeuses - et d'où ils étaient partis - de l'emplacement numéro 42 - pour aller en mer.  
Direction l'emplacement 42 ! Mokona se laissait porter, profitant d'être dans les bras de ce blond-là, et très vite le groupe s'arrêta au bord de l'eau. La boule de poil fixa son regard vers l'horizon. _Sakura-chan... Shaolan-kun..._  
- Les voilà! Ils arrivent !! ne put s'empêcher de crier Mokona.  
Il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette de Shaolan, portant sa princesse dans ses bras, à bord d'un petit bateau de pêche qui arrivait droit vers eux. Shaolan souriait. Il avait dû les voir et, ne pouvant leur adresser un signe de la main puisque ses deux bras étaient occupés, il avait dû manifester ce contentement autrement. Mokona agitait joyeusement ses petites papattes, attendant que le bateau arrive à quai. Après tout, au point où ils en étaient, il pouvait montrer qu'il n'était pas une peluche...  
- Merci de nous avoir aidés et hébergés chez vous. Vous remercierez également vos amis, sourit poliment Shaolan lorsqu'il fut arrivé à terre.  
Le frère de Yui hocha la tête, visiblement triste de se séparer de ses compagnons qu'il connaissait à peine tout en ayant l'impression de les connaitre depuis toujours. Mokona, voyant sa tristesse, lui fit un gros câlin. Le magicien sourit et le ninja grommela, comme toujours, ce qui fit rire les deux blonds et la peluche, et sourire l'archéologue.  
- Nous devons y aller, s'excusa Shaolan après quelques instants de silence.  
Mokona se décolla du blond et sauta sur la tête du ninja.  
- Portez-vous bien !!  
Puis, s'envolant dans les airs, déployant ses ailes, il aspira les voyageurs pour les emmener dans un nouveau monde où personne ne savait encore ce qui allait les attendre.

* * *

Et voila, c'est fini...  
Ca mérite une tite review ?


End file.
